


extracts from the heist au i'll never write

by pakiinnit



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Gen, Heist AU, Lee Minho | Lee Know-centric, a lot of organised crime, and walkie talkies, ft. Jisung the getaway driver, ft.chan the leader, ft.changbin the guns, ft.felix the gymnast, ft.hyunjin the con artist, ft.jeongin the hacker, ft.minho the stuntman, ft.seungmin the chemist, ft.woojin the demolition expert, no beta we die like men, some murder, some violence, they use stupid one syllable code names
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-02-29 20:54:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18786031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pakiinnit/pseuds/pakiinnit
Summary: minho considered the events that had shaped his life and how he'd ended up sitting in the back of jisung's old van, holding desperately onto a bag filled with an obscene amount of money, while the man drove like a lunatic to shake off the police tailing them."shit," changbin groaned, looking down at the device in his hand as he bled out, "i think it just got faster."oh, right.he'd forgotten about the bomb.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is short because it's not an actual story - the main summary is part of an incomplete scene, so don't be surprised if you don't see it

 

*

 

minho considered the mess of wires and machinery in front of him. the red wire was slightly thicker than the green and blue, but it was crossed over not under the white one, which was a problem.

 

the timer next to his hands ticked.

 

a big problem.

 

his walkie talkie crackled, harsh in the quiet stillness of the hall. minho flinched minutely but his hands stayed still, one hand gripping the clipper tightly and the other swaying from one wire to another, mind working a mile a minute. he had to cut one.

 

“ _wolf to cat, security is about to make their rounds, do you copy?”_ came the voice from the device attached to his hip. minho cursed inwardly. that was him, he was cat, but he couldn’t answer right now.

 

minho thought back to the specs woojin had given him last week, he was sure it was supposed to be the thicker red wire, but he was equally as sure that it was underneath the white one when he’d seen it. could his memory be wrong?

 

“ _i repeat, security is about to make their rounds. cat, do you copy?_ ”

 

“fuck it!” minho hissed. he went with his gut feeling and cut the red wire. nothing happened. minho reached for the walkie talkie.

 

“cat to wolf, i copy.”

 

he pocketed the device without waiting for a reply, closed the small metal hatch in the wall and covered it with the painting once again. minho took off the rubber gloves, stuffing them away, and replaced them with his leather ones. they were sturdy and warm, comforting –

 

the timer had stopped –

 

minho pulled down his mask and sprinted out the hall just as two security guards came around the corner, missing him by scant seconds.

 

“nice job,” chan grinned, patting him once on the back as minho ran past.

 

minho mock-saluted him but didn’t stop. the first part of his job might be done but now it was wolf’s turn. when he was far enough away to not be heard he took out his walkie talkie, “cat to fish, over.”

 

the reply was instant over the crackling frequency, “ _fish to cat, extraction on the go, over._ ”

 

minho smiled, “head over to the south wing when you’re done, over.”

 

“ _roger that._ ”

 

minho took a minute to enjoy the brief silence. he couldn’t hear gun shots yet, which was always a good sign. felix would be fine, he had changbin for backup, and chan wasn’t their leader for nothing, but minho still worried from time to time – not as much as woojin, but that was because he was always on scene unlike the elder.

 

a light shone in from the window in front of him, flickering briefly. minho nodded to himself and tightened his gloves, bending down to retrieve the knife tucked inside his boot.

 

his walkie talkie crackled –

 

“ _bear, now!_ ” –

 

and an explosion resounded from the east wing, the place he’d just come from.

 

minho smirked wickedly, entering the room once the shouting started.

 

it was showtime.

 

*

 


	2. Chapter 2

*

 

minho expected to walk into base with his bag of treats and be showered with love from his teammates, or well – at least hyunjin, felix, and jisung, the ones he’d gotten the ice creams for. what he walked into instead was chaos.

 

hyunjin and jisung were rolling around the tiled floor and fighting, pulling at each other’s hair and biting ankles and wrists whenever possible. from his vantage point at the door minho couldn’t really tell who was winning, but he’d put his money on jisung if he had to. the boy was swift. plus, hyunjin regularly fell over his own feet whenever he was walking around the base.

 

he was the one who regularly complained about the decision to change from carpeted to tiled flooring, but woojin always shut him up with a look and a reminder that _he_ was the reason they’d had to change it in the first place.

 

minho sighed, remembering that day. blood was very hard to clean properly. it was why they tended to burn anything rather than attempt to wash it.

 

the chaos wasn’t the kids fighting, however – that was something that happened every weekend, sometimes it was jeongin instead of hyunjin, sometimes seungmin, it was almost always jisung – the real problem was the array of blue prints spread on what felix had started calling their ‘round table’ even though it was rectangular and not really a table at all.

 

woojin, chan, and felix were surrounding the papers, the seriousness on their faces oddly clashing with the fighting going on in front of them. by now chan would have started telling them off or woojin would be standing over them with his hands crossed over his chest, but it was as if they weren’t even aware of what was going on.

 

minho huffed, annoyed, and bypassed the struggling pair, even when jisung stopped biting hyunjin long enough to call out to him for help.

 

“no.” minho said simply, tossing them both an ice cream cone each. the cones fell to the ground next to them, ignored, but minho knew it would grab their attention soon enough.

 

he put the rest of them away in their common room fridge, taking a minute to rummage around for a water bottle. he found one near the back, made a mental note to restock the fridge with woojin soon, and then placed the cool bottle against his heated forehead, sighing in relief. it was getting closer to the summer months, may blending into june, which meant heatwaves and sweating.

 

minho decided he’d ask chan for a cooling unit sometime this week.

 

“what’s up?” he sauntered up to the trio, startling woojin a little – who looked up at him with a frown on his face but didn’t otherwise say anything. chan looked up too, motioning for minho to come over to his side.

 

“we’ve got a job, i think,” he explained when minho got closer.

 

“you think?”

 

“the target’s…” chan trailed off uncertainly, like he either couldn’t believe he was about to say what he was going to say, or like he didn’t want to.

 

felix spoke up, voice pitched high in excitement, “a magic item!”

 

silence greeted his statement.

 

minho stared at him blankly before turning to their leader, incredulous, “he’s joking.”

 

chan didn’t look like felix was joking. he nodded, “he’s right.”

 

“hyung?” minho turned to woojin, pleading, “am i being pranked?”

 

woojin wasn’t smiling.

 

“well,” minho spluttered, “i mean, okay. whatever, a job’s a job.”

 

felix looked like he was vibrating on the spot, the grin on his face splitting his face. minho felt a shiver wrack his spine and he was suddenly alert. chan looked pained, “that’s not it,” he pointed down to the blue prints. there were a few of them, one of what looked like a church, and a few of some underground sewer systems, there was even a black and white picture of what minho was assuming was the target – a small bejeweled case – but what chan was pointing at was a post-it-note with the words ‘super mario’ written on it in some really impressive cursive, “it’s booby-trapped.”

 

 

 

“what.”

 

*


	3. Chapter 3

.

 

 

“houston, i think we got a problem.” jisung murmured from the back, for once not driving the car but instead taking stock of their supplies with minho. woojin and seungmin normally did it, but they were somewhere in the swiss alps on a secret mission, and the two trouble-makers worked well together, so chan hadn’t been too worried.

 

now? now he was a little worried.

 

changbin turned around from the passenger seat and raised an eyebrow, the slit in it making him look a lot more intimidating than he was, “what kind of problem?”

 

“belarus level or that one time with that big ass diamond level?” jeongin chimed in, tapping away on his phone from next to changbin.

 

“language.” chan scolded. jeongin let out a put-upon sigh and apologized.

 

minho ignored the exchange, “we have the wrong suitcase.”

 

the car screeched to a stop. jeongin went flying towards the wind shield, the only thing stopping him from slamming into it was changbin’s arm around his waist securely holding him back. jisung was shouting curses and the cars behind them were honking loudly in distress.

 

chan paid them no mind. he gripped the steering wheel tight, counting backwards from ten.

 

“ _wrong suitcase_?” he asked.

 

there was silence suddenly, as the other members realised the scope of the situation.

 

“shit.” changbin cursed, adjusting the seatbelt around jeongin and then grabbed his phone. he hissed something under his breath that had jeongin nodding determinedly and calling someone.

 

jisung had his head in his hands as he hunched in on himself, but minho looked unphased by the whole situation. his hand was rubbing comforting circles on jisung’s back, but his gaze was focused on the rear-view mirror as he kept eye-contact with their leader.

 

“it’s going to be okay.”

 

chan sighed, relaxing his punishing hold and driving again after taking a calm breath. minho shot the middle finger at the cars still honking behind them that had chan letting out a soft laugh, and then he huddled next to jisung, working with changbin and jeongin to try and identify with who and where their missing suitcase would be.

 

“no indication on the case itself?” chan asked, just to be sure.

 

minho shook his head, “sorry boss.”

 

chan sighed, “right, of course, wouldn’t be that easy.”

 

he turned into the roundabout and then took a right at the intersection. as he pulled into the street where their base was jeongin let out a shout that startled everyone.

 

“jesus fox,” changbin glared, rubbing his ear, “warn a guy next time, would ya?”

 

jeongin grinned as he proudly held up his phone. on the screen there was a video and changbin tapped to let it play.

“shit then.” minho whispered, gaping as the video ended. he turned to look at changbin and chan, “that was one of day6’s members wasn’t it?”

 

chan gritted his teeth, turning the van into the driveway and parking it near the garage. woojin would have to dispose of it now.

 

“yeah, unfortunately,” chan said, turning around. he glared at the navy suitcase and then at the cctv feed showing a member of the nis sub-branch ‘day6’ pushing into jisung and distracting him as another one switched the suitcases, “that’s jae and sungjin alright.”

 

“we have to warn seungmin-hyung!” jeongin cried, phone already to his ears. changbin quickly snatched it from him and broke it in half. jeongin stared at the two pieces in shock as jisung and minho worked to remove all the stock that they did have.

 

“what the fuck.”

 

“language.”

 

“no, hyung! look what he did! my phone!” jeongin looked like he was on the verge of either crying, or trying to beat changbin up. changbin himself looked unphased as he got out the vehicle and started helping jisung move the cargo.

 

“it was necessary.” chan consoled, hand on jeongin’s shoulder. the younger moved closer, eyes still glued to his broken phone and shining a little. crying it was. great.

 

“look at me jeongin-ah.” chan pulled his head up with a grip on his chin and wiped a stray tear away. he smiled softly, heart aching to see the youngest member hurt, as he took the phone away from his hands, “day6 are trackers, do you know what that means?”

 

jeongin’s eyes widened a little as he nodded.

 

“so now you get why?” chan asked.

 

jeongin nodded again, eyes still dropping sadly.

 

“i’ll make sure changbin never does something like that without warning you first, okay?” chan tried to compromise. he couldn’t very well punish changbin for saving them from being found out, but he couldn’t ignore jeongin’s feelings on the matter either. being the leader was hard sometimes.

 

jeongin sniffed and nodded with a bit more energy, shooting chan a wobbly smile as he headed into base. changbin gave him a salute as he jogged in after him. hopefully he’d make it up to him somehow.

 

hands wrapped around his waist, a face close to his came to rest upon his shoulder. chan leaned back into the warmth and sighed sweetly, “you smell nice.”

 

minho giggled, breath warm and sweet against his cheek. he must have grabbed a strawberry candy from the side table as he came back out.

 

“it’ll be okay.” minho sighed into his hair, squeezing him closer. chan welcomed the embrace.

 

“they always make up,” chan agreed, even though he knew minho wasn’t talking about changbin and jeongin.

 

minho hummed and then pressed a chaste kiss onto his cheek, “we’re always okay.”

 

chan would make sure they always would be.

 

 

 

.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sometimes the job isn't without consequences

.

 

hyunjin stumbled into the base, one arm useless against his side and leaning on minho for support. his head hurt and his clothes were sticking painfully to him from all the blood. changbin had given him some painkillers, but they just weren’t doing anything and he was starting to see stars.

 

“at least they didn’t get my face.” hyunjin slurred, laughing and then abruptly cutting off with a cough. minho shot him a concerned look he didn’t see, too busy coughing up a lung. he brought a hand up and tried to steady his breathing, looking at the blood splattered on his palm with despair. this wasn’t good, he was sure.

 

“we need a medic.” he heard minho say as someone else came to his left side and swapped with minho to support him. they were shorter and sturdier, and before hyunjin knew it he was being carried. it was a relief not to have to use his legs anymore, even if it did agitate his wounds a little.

 

“we have seungmin.” ah, he was speaking with their leader.

 

“seungmin is a _chemist_.” there was something flinty about minho’s tone, something about the fact that he was saying it like that in front of chan sending alarm bells off in hyunjin’s head. but he couldn’t make sense of it and his head was hurting and he just wanted everything to _stop_.

 

“it will, don’t worry, we’ll fix you right up.” changbin reassured, voice catching a little.

 

hyunjin tried to open his eyes but they wouldn’t listen to him, “are you crying changbinnie?”

 

“no.” he replied, choking on a sob.

 

“i think you are.” hyunjin laughed, wincing when it agitated his side and pain shot through his body, “ow.”

 

“hey take it easy, mate.” felix, sweet felix. god his voice was soothing.

 

“talk me to sleep, please.” he pleaded. he heard a worried grunt, he wasn’t sure from who, before felix began to speak to him, softly and in low tones, just telling him about the family he had left back home in australia. it was nice, so nice.

 

 

.

 

 

“has he fallen asleep?” minho walked up to the gurney, eyeing the patch up job seungmin was doing. he looked a little stressed, eyes fidgety, but his hands were steady. minho watched them carefully, they were always steady. maybe this was why chan didn’t think they needed a medic, and minho could understand the sheer confidence their leader had in seungmin’s abilities, but he wasn’t a real doctor. everything he’d learnt he’d learnt himself; he hadn’t been taught to do this the right way, just the seungmin way.

 

and while the seungmin way usually worked, hyunjin had been too close a call.

 

“yeah, i had felix in here until a few minutes ago pinching him and trying to keep him awake. as soon as he left jinnie just conked out.” seungmin laughed, but it was hollow and chocked up, like he wanted to cry but wouldn’t let himself.

 

mihno watched him, a little worried. they forgot sometimes that as amazing as seungmin was he was still younger than most of them, a baby in the field by their standards too. he’d only joined them three years ago.

 

he walked up to him, hand on his shoulder, “want me to watch over him?”

 

seungmin smiled grateful but shook his head, rejecting his offer, “i want be here in case he wakes up or something goes wrong.”

 

minho nodded, understanding. it had taken chan and woojin’s combined efforts to finally get felix to go to bed and he’d all but carried a sobbing jeongin to his room. days like these minho wondered if the job was worth it. he gazed at hyunjin, inspecting his face, serene in sleep, before looking over his injuries. he was covered in some blood still, but it wasn’t as gruesome as when he’d found him at the basement, bleeding freely on the floor and looking deathly pale.

 

minho shuddered, remembering. he never wanted to see something like that ever again. he squared his shoulders, kissed hyunjin on the forehead and nodded once at seungmin before heading up to the office, he had a leader to convince and it wasn’t going to be easy.

 

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this feeling kind of down :\

**Author's Note:**

> I have hella scenes,,,but nothing coherent,,,


End file.
